One Death New Beginings
by blue-shawty-17
Summary: Sango's finds her beloved cheating on her with her best friend. She runs off after an arguement with Inuyasha. She comits sucide and guess who comes upon her dead body with a certain reviveing sword!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters because if I did quite a few people would be killed off (Kagome).**

**CHAP. 1**

_'How dare he! That perverted, two-timing monk!!!! And that stupid whore!!! I thought she was my friend and this whole time she was betraying me with Miroku!! Oh, and let's not forget about Inuyasha!!! How dare he scream at me!! I was just trying to warn him, trying to keep him from getting hurt even worse that he already has been!!!!!!! I hate them all!!!'_** screamed the beautiful and young taijiya in her head, while running blindly through a dark forest recalling the events that had happen just hours ago.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Flashback**

**"Miroku, are we ever going to tell them?" questioned a now only half dressed Kagome almost laughing.**

**"Oh dearest there is no reason for that now is there? Besides Inuyasha must have smelt me on you by now." the monk calmly replied lifting his mouth from the crease between her breasts and passiontly kissing her, exploring the every cavern of her mouth as he had done so many times. Sango had wittnessed th whole event from behind a tree, it was the last thing she had ever excpected to see. She could feel her heart shattering.**

**"Miroku..." she wispered so low that no human could hear. She then quickly and quietly ran back to camp.**

**"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she screamed now sobbing and tears streaked down her smooth white cheeks.**

**"What the hell's wrong with you?" replied an aggitated Inuyasha as he jumped from a tree.**

**"She. He. That liitle slut of yours is FUCKING Miroku!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed now with anger and hurt.**

**"Huh? You're crazy you stupid bitch!!! Kagome went to her time to take some exam thing!! How dare you say that about her you crazy bitch!!!!" Inuyasha screamed back at her. She just stood there gasping unable to grasp the words he had just said.**_'How can he be so blind!!'_

**"How can you be so blind?!!!!!!!!!! Haven't you smelt it on her yet? You're pathetic!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed straining her usual flawless voice and running deep into to the forest.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Present**

**She had ran nonstop for three hours now and now unable to go on she clasped and began to sob into to her knees.**

**"Where am I going to go? I now have no one." her sobbing started to slow and at that moment she decied to end all there.**

**She grabbed her sword from it's sheeth and plunged it through her stomach. The world around her began to dim and slowly faded away.**

**She now lay dead in a puddle of her own blood.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A mile away**

**The dark Lord stood looking at the moon deep in thought. Suddenly his ****Tenseiga began to pluse. **_'What is it Tenseiga?'_** he thought as he looked at the young girl now asleep on Ah-Uh. He decided to follow the pluseing of his sword. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The place of Sango's body.**

**"The Taijiya that travels with Inuyasha. What has caused this?" Sesshomaru thought as he watched the pulseing of his sword increase. "What do you want Tenseiga?" he stated to his sword. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**OK this is the first chapter. Hope ya like it. Please R&R. I'm working on the 2nd chapter so it should be updated soon.**

**PLEASE R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

**Recap:****"What do you want Tenseiga?" he stated to his sword. **

**CHAP. 2**

**He stood there trying to figure out if he should revive her. She was a filthy human, yet something insisted he do it.**

**"Ha. I guess I should do this. Then she can do what she likes." Sesshomaru cruelly laughed. **_'What is this? Tears?'_** he suddenly thought catching a distinct wiff of salt from her body. He raised his sword and striked her imediantly restoring her soul and sending breath into her body. However she did not wake up, she seemed in a restless sleep. **_'Now what? Ha! Why did I do this in the first place? If I leave her here though she'll do this again. I'll take her with me. What!!! I'm going fucking crazy!!!"_** he argued this in his head untill he decided to bring her. He picked her up and began to run. Only then did he realize that not only was most of her kimono was ripped of but so was her slayer outfit. **_'Her skin. It's so soft.'_** he thought amazed at how different yet beautiful this mere human was compared to a demoness. He soon after this bazzare thought arived at the area where Rin was sound asleep.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**At the camp**

**"Mmmmmmm. What the.? SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango suddenly screamed as she woke up and saw a familer face looking down at her. She only recieved a cold glare in return. "What? Why? Can't a girl die in peace?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she raged on.**

**"Quiet." Sesshomaru coldly said waving his hand lazily towars the sleeping Rin about 5 feet away. He sent her a glare that sent shivers through her body. "Why?" he more commanded than asked.**

**"Why do you want to know?" she said trying very hard to sound defient even though her voice was shaking of fear, then she saw the Tegseiga and came to realization. **_'He saved me?!'_** she thought utterly amazed.**

**"Why? I will not give you another chance to answer my question." he stated calmly yet so cold his voice could make a flower wilt. Sango was scared for her life, she had no weapons, and she had to get out of there, she had to run. She got up and started to run.**

**"No..." she gasped as Sesshomaru jumped at light speed and grasped her up by her neck, tears started to stream down her cheeks. **_'What have I done? What!!! I don't care about this filthy mortal girl! Then why did I save her? I don't know! Then I had to have some kind of feelings for her didn't I? No!! Impossible!!'_** he argued with himself and smelt her fear and her tears and slowly lowered her to her feet and as he slid his hand from her neck his hand rested on her sholder for a split second. She felt a suddenly spark inside her.**

**"Why" Sesshomaru asked this time the coldness in his voice letting off just a little. Sango realizing this decided to tell him.**

**"They all betrayed me. What else was I suposed to do? I have no home not after Naroku burned what was left of my village to dust. I have no family after Naroku Kil..." tears began to stream down her face at the thought of her dear brother Kohaku's death.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kohaku's death**

**"You foolish wench you soon will have nothing!" laughed the evil figure in front of her. Suddenly Kohaku steped out of the shadows. "I'll let him have his memory back for his last second!" Naroku laughed mockingly as Sango stood there in shock and fear.**

**"Sister Sango!!" the young boy yelled running into his sisters arms.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed his blood now covering her. Naroku had thrown one of his massive claws threw Kohaku's chest just far enough to kill him but not strike Sango.**

**"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" he suddenly in pain as not only Inuyasha's windscar hit him both Kikyo's and Kagome's arrows as when shredding him into ash.**

**"Kohaku..." she wispered tears following of their own accord.**

**"Sango!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome running to her and hugging her.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Back in present time**

**Sango shuddered at the thought of the slutty ass miko.**

**"What happened? How did they betray you?" Shesshomaru asked now truely interested. She fell to her knees.**

**"She. That stupid bitch Kagome was fucking the man I loved and was engaged to the whole time!! That ass Inuyasha he wouldn't believe me!! He called me a crazy bitch. I don't want to be here!! Why couldn't you just let me die?" she sobbed. He subconsiencely wrapped an arm around her.**

**"They will pay." that was all he said as she hugged him close needing confort from some one. Sesshomaru found her sent memorizing. **_'Am I actually falling for this mere human'_** he thought almost alarmed at his own mind as he breathed her sent deep within him.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ok this is chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Please and R&R!!!!!!!!!! Thankyou!! I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but I did go through and revise it before I posted it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapt.3**

**Recap:"They will pay." that was all he said as she hugged him close needing confort from some one. Sesshomaru found her sent memorizing. **_'Am I actually falling for this mere human'_** he thought almost alarmed at his own mind as he breathed her sent deep within him.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"Sorry!" Sango suddenly jerked away at the realization of who she was crying on and how her heart was pounding so hard it constricked her breath from just one gentle touch from the handsome lord. **_'What is wrong with me?!'_** She didn't understand how he of all people could make her body feel like this. Feeling so hot and moist she couldn't take it. She didn't want to care for another man not after Miroku or at least she didn't think she did. Suddenly tears streaming down her cheeks she got up and ran into the woods.**

**"Wait!!" Sesshomaru yelled after her and at light speed was in front of her and before she knew it she was in circled by his stong arms holding her firmly against him. The red, goldish color in the sky from the sun set seemed to make this moment almost loving.**

**"No I Just want to..." he grabed her her face gently and forced her to look at him with tears staining her cheeks.**

**"Shhhhhhhhhhh. Stop. Breathe." he said slightly above a wisper in her ear burying his face into her hair. **_'Huh?'_** she thought.**

**"He will pay." he said stongly pulling her to him. The moment their lips touched electricty shocked through Sango's body making her gasp allowing Sesshomaru into the confines of her sweet mouth. His tonge explored every corner of her mouth while his hand of it's own acord found it's way to then wet sensitive spot of hr body. She couldn't stop in and in truth she didn't want to. He pushed his finger in side of her forceing her to let out a husky moan breaking her locked lips with Sesshomaru. He gave her a smile full of male amusement as his sliped his fingers from her and bringing them to his mouth.**

**"No. I'm sorry I can't not yet. Please I need more time after all you've tried to kill me many times in the past and I don't exactly know you that well." she said pleadingly.**

**"Very well." he smiled at her as he picked her and ran there hoping to get back before Rin woke up to find no one with her.**

_'What is this feeling. Can I __**love**__ this human girl?' _**Sesshomaru thought as he smiled to himself putting Sango down gently.**

**"Thankyou." she didn't know why she said that but she blushed slightly after looking at him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapt. 4**

**Recap:"Thankyou." she didn't know why she said that but she blushed slightly after looking at him.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**With Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku**

**"Kagome. Come with me." Inuyasha said almost cruelly pulling her up and running with her deep into the wood. She knew he knew. She could tell from the glint in his eyes.**

**"What is..." Kagome gasped as he slapped her so hard his claws made her bleed. He couldn't take it first Kikyo and now Kagome. She said she loved him. **

**"How could you!!!!! You lying two-timing whore!!!!!!!" he screamed at her making her sob harder. She fell to her knees.**

**"I...am...sorry...my...lov..." she sobbed as he slapped her again.**

**"My Love? My Love!!!!!!!!!!! Stop lying!! Tell me who you really love!!" Inuyasha continued to scream at her.**

**"MIROKU!!! I LOVE MIROKU!!!" she screamed and flinched excpecting another. It never came.**

**"Fine." he said cruelly grabbing the half completed jewl from her neck. "Kikyo can help me." he stated before walking deeper into the forest.**

**"My jewls...Wait..." she wispered having a loss of breath because of the posion from Inuyasha's claws that was seeping into her blood stream. Suddenly her breathing laybored and she passed out. Within 5 minutes Miroku arrived with her first aid kit.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**With Sango**

**Sango sat on a rock watching Rin chase the miget demon toad around in a circle in the clearing of the woods, while Sesshomaru had gone to who knows where leaving Sango to watch over the two. **_'Hmmmmm. What happen last night? Everytime I'm around him my heart won't slow down. I can't fall in love with some one so soon. Especially him. But then what do I feel?'_** she suddenly jumped out of her thoughts as **_two_** strong arms wrapped around her waist lifting her up.**

**"What is wrong dearest?" said the **sexy** demon Lord.**

**"Ummm." she stuttered not able to make complete sentences with him so close to her body. She could feel her body moisten. Sesshomaru could smell her immediate arrousel to his touch. His body hardened and his muscels tenced as he tried to control his inner demon.**

**"Um What?" he said with a hint of laughter. He pressed his lips to her smooth silky ones momentarily forgetting his surroundings as he deepend his kiss.**

**"OOOO Lord Sesshomaru likes miss Sango." laughed the little girl seeing Sango go a deep red. Sesshomaru just gave a amused smile in which Rin had never seen before. The sun began to sink under the trees giving them an illiusion of being on fire.**

**"Jaken put Rin to bed and stay here we are going on a walk." Sesshomaru said wrapping his arm around Sango.**

**"But My Lord she is a hu...Och!!" the toad said as he got kicked in the head. He walked away grumbleing curse words under his breath.**

**"Come along Sango." he said calmly picking her up bridal style and running at lighting speed to a clearing with a beautiful waterfall about a mile away. He layed her down on the grass and sat beside her.**

**"Say yes." he begged with a pleading look not even mentioning what he was talking about considering she knew. She had no clue what to say her body pleaded with her but her mind screamed no and still her heart said this was right. She could barely think right with his breath so hot against her skin.**

**"Yes." she stuttered not even thinking. He leaned over her stripping off both of their cloths with one sweep.**

**"Thankyou." he wispered into her ear as he latched his mouth to hers.**

**Ok I will be posting this chapter and the next at the same time. Enjoy!!!**

**Please R&R!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Lemon**

**Chapt. 4**

**Recap:"Yes." she stuttered not even thinking. He leaned over her stripping off both of their cloths with one sweep.**

**"Thankyou." he wispered into her ear as he latched his mouth to hers.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_'OH SHIT!! What did I say. But I want this don't I. No! Yes!!!!! Who cares about that ass Miroku I'm pretty sure Inu-youkia are supposed to loyal. Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt me. Would he? WOW!!!!!' _**thought Sango feeling his hand work it's way down to her silky triangle of curls. Her surged his fingers into her while he licked the crease between her breast. He pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth. He shifted posetions to wher she was on top of him. He lifted her up slightly and said softly to her "Are you ready." she could hardly breathe because of her anticpation. He asumed it as a yes. He slowly pushed inside her feeling her body clench tightly around his. Hot white heat ingulphed them. She screamed as she reached her climax careening them over a cliff, scattering them to the very heavens, to the rolling seas. He felt her body weaken. She was tired, and should be considering it was her first time and he was a demon who could get very agressive durning sex. He layed her down and slowly came out forceing a hushy moan from her. He wrapped her up in his Kimono top and slipped the rest of his cloths on him. He didn't want to leave this wonderful moment just yet so he layed back down beside her and covered them both up with his tail. He put his arm around her and drug her closer to him. She sighed and fell asleep in his strong arms and surrounded by his warm body. **_ 'I'll bring her back at sunrise.'_

**He fell asleep, while still being fully aware of his surroundings.**

**Ok I know this was short but it is 12:40 am and I'm really tired. I will update as soon as possible. Please R&R.**

_(sigh...I wish I was Sango!!!_** :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapt.6**

**Recap:He put his arm around her and drug her closer to him. She sighed and fell asleep in his strong arms and surrounded by his warm body. **_ 'I'll bring her back at sunrise.'_

**He fell asleep, while still being fully aware of his surroundings.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sango slowly took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She could feel his body heat close to her, his hot breath against her neck. **_'I did it, but was it the right choice. I can tell he feels something for me, but I serously doubt he'll be able to handle the cruel ridicuel from the other demons. I need to leave because if I don't it will hurt him more. I've fallen in love with him very quickly, but I still have unfinished buisness.'_** Sango thought very worried. She went to get up but a strong arm pulled her closer into a grasp she could not exscape.**

**"You are not leaving me, mate." Sesshomaru said smoothly. **_'Mate? Oh Kami!!!!'_** she thought feeling the two tiny holes in her neck.**

**"Why? Are you crazy Sesshomaru!!! I love you yes, but you know what you will recieve from loving me back." she said tears glistening in her eyes.**

**"You know what I've done is irreverseable. Sango love you. Face it, I know the consequentes for this and I can except them. I've sworn not to be like my father, but he was very powerful and still feared even known he was in love with a human woman, and I've apparently fallen in his footsteps. Whatever you need I can provide." he said this with senicerity in his voice as he brushed a soft kiss apon her silk lips. Suddenly she had no control as she cuddled her head into the heat of his bare chest. She began to cry she had never had anyone be so sincere to her in her life. He pulled her close and combed one hand through her long vevelt hair and the other hand went under the kimono and stroked circles along her WAY lower back. She closed her eyes and wished she could stay here with him for enternity.**

**"I can't be with you forever...I am human remember." she said quietly at the realization.**

**"Not for long." he stated harshly.**

**"What?"**

**"My brother is close by and he is missing only 4 peices of the jewl. All we have to do is get the jewl and then we can spend enternity together. But for now we need to get back to Rin before she wakes up." he smiled giving her one last kiss and picking her up.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**With Rin**

**"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been!!!!?" chirped the young girl. He smile**_. 'Lord Sesshomaru-sama Smiled!!! How odd. I bet it's because of Miss Sango!!'_** the girl gave a mistrevouse smile.**

**"Um. I acompanyed Sango on a walk early this morning." Jaken started mubbleing under his breath knowing very well what his master had done all night.**

**"Ochhhhhh!!!!" Jaken screamed as he recieved a foot in his face.**

**"I'm sick of you Jaken. Leave, and don't come back." Sesshomaru said coldly.**

**"Bu..But My..."**

**"Now." Jaken ran away.**

**"My Lord.." Sango didn't even get to finish her sentence before he grabbed into his arms and passionatly kissed her forgetting about the young girl standing beside him.**

**"Yuckkkkkkk!" laughed Rin startling the two. Sango blushed a very deep red.**

**"Rin get Ah-Uh we're leaving. I have to find Inuyasha."**

**"Ok Lord Sesshomaru." she said just as happy as ever even though she was sad about Jaken.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru do you love Miss Sango?"**

**"Yes." was all he said.**

**"Miss Sango, can I um... call you mom?"**

**Sango startled by this question smiled and replied, "Yes that would make me very happy daughter. This made Rin laugh and she ran to Sango and hugged her tightly. **_'THis is perfect. My family.' _**thought Sesshomaru as he smiled at the sky. **_'Inuyasha!'_** he thought angrily when he caught the disinct smell of the Hanyou.**

**R&R please next chapter soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooooooo sorry for not updating for so long!!! I kinda had a writers block and my schedule has been ****very**** filled. So sorry!!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapt. 7**

**"Miss Sango, can I um... call you mom?"**

**Sango startled by this question smiled and replied, "Yes that would make me very happy daughter. This made Rin laugh and she ran to Sango and hugged her tightly. **_'THis is perfect. My family.' _**thought Sesshomaru as he smiled at the sky. **_'Inuyasha!'_** he thought angrily when he caught the disinct smell of the Hanyou.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"Sesshomaru!!" growled the hanyou cruelly. Sango quickly ran between the two.**

**"Inuyasha how are you where is that who... Kagome?" she tried to keep her voice cheerful. She could see he had changed.**

**"That two-timing bitch? I have no clue. Here." he said this cruelly throwing Sango weapon to her. **

**"Where did you find it?" she said very happy that she had it back.**

**"What are you doing with him? His sent is all over you." Sango gasped as she watched his face go dark.**

**"I umm."**

**"There is no need to explain yourself, mate." Sesshomaru said being a smart ass daring his foolish half brother to attack him. He gave a nast smirk at his brother's reactions. Inuyasha suddenly ran to Sango and grabbed her wrist hard. Haterid fillling his eyes.**

**"You! How could you!! We traveled together for two years and you betray me with my brother!! I thought we were friends!!!" he screamed at her his claws causeing her wrist to bleed. As Sesshomaru went to attack his brother Sango screamed,**

**"Stop!!!!!!!! Inuyasha I killed myself!!" his hand began to loosen around her wrist, "The only reason I'm alive right now is because he revived me!! Please don't kill each other!! Inuyasha you are like a brother to me and I don't want you to die!! Sesshomaru I love you and don't want you to die either!!" she found herself pleading.**

**"Inuyasha! What is goimg on?" said a strict soft voice from behind the three.**

**"Kik...Kikyou!!!!" he said shocked as he ran to her. Right as he got there she slapped him.**

**"What was that for?" he asked the anger and hurt showing clearly in his voice.**

**"The girl. Kagome is dead." her voice as cold as ice they all went unbearable still. Sango's eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru was the first to brake the silence with a cruel laugh. They all stared at him.**

**"Sesshomaru?" Sango said the laugher showing in her eyes. **_'Serves her right the bitch._

**"Yes?" the amusement still in his voice. He knew exactly what she was thinking.**

**"How did it happen Kikyou?"**

**"Ask Inuyasha." she said her voice still cold.**

**"I killed her," he said guilt in his voice the world seemed to still, "I slapped her, the poison from my claws must of gotten into her bloodstream." he said clearly feeling bad.**

**"Inuyasha... It's ok. She hurt us all and it's probally better without her." they had all forgotten that Rin was with them. No body noteced the tears.**

**"Okaa-chan! How could you say that! It is never good for someone to die!!!" Sango knew in some cases Rin was right but in one like Naroku it was wrong.**

**"You are right musume."**

**"Now aisuru come to hell with me." Kikyou suddenly said said grabbing Inuyasha hand.**

**"Very well. Here Sango." Sango was now crying as he handed her the jewl.**

**"We will not do it hear. Come with me." Kikyou said taking Inuyasha deep into the forest.**

**"Well that was easier than I expected it to be." stated Sesshomaru getting an evil glare.**

**"We will rest here for the night. Rin will you be ok it I leave you hear alone?" his hand already grasping Sango's wrist causing her to blush extravently.**

**"Yes Otou-Chan!" she chirped already curled up on Uh-Ah.**

**He picked Sango up bridal style and running to find another clearing. :p**

**That is it for this chapter. I might take awhile for the next but I will update A.S.A.P!! Oh by the way Musumedaughter for those of you who don't know and Aisurusweetheart, beloved, exc.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry again!!! Stupid schedule!!!!!!!! Well here is Chapt. 8**

**Chapt. 8**

**"We will rest here for the night. Rin will you be ok it I leave you hear alone?" his hand already grasping Sango's wrist causing her to blush extravently.**

**"Yes Otou-Chan!" she chirped already curled up on Uh-Ah.**

**He picked Sango up bridal style and running to find another clearing. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**He layed her down in a clearing and tried to kiss her when she turned away from him with tears in her eyes, clearly upset. Sesshomaru gave a confused look.**

**"What is wrong dearest?" he said softly.**

**"You know you could be a little sensetive about Inuyasha going to hell." she huffed defently upset with him.**

**"Why? I thought I was gonna have to kill him. Why would you card about that hanyou anyway?" that got him slapped across the face."What the hell!!" he yelled.**

**"He was like my brother!!! And now he's going to hell with that bitch!!! How do you think that makes me feel?!" he had never thought about.**

**"Sorry...I guess I didn't think about that. Soon you and Rin will be able to live with me for enternity you know." he was clearly trying to change the subject.**

**"Sesshomaru..." she sighed. He lifted her face to his and softly pressed his lips to hers. It began innocent enough. Soon he deepend the kiss exploreing the caverns of her mouth, enjoying her sweet taste. He could feel her body clench, smell her arousel. She slowly brought her hands down to the bottom of his kimono slowly reaching her hand to grip his hard, thick erection. Imeditaly his body cleched her realsed her lips to breath out. She untied his top kimono and began to trail kisses downwards forgeting about her previous anger. Her lips found his velvet tip making him thrust himself into her mouth while letting out a horse moan at the pure excasty of her hot mouth. He grabbed her sholders and pulled her mouth away from his erection to his mouth. He slowly untied her kimono to reveal her plump breasts. He moved his head from her mouth to the crease between her breast. He scraped his sharp teeth against her soft skin causing Sango to scream. She tried to move him into her but he stoped her.**

**"I can not risk getting you pregant with a pup while Naroku lives. I'm sorry." she kissed him as he wrapped her kimono around her and took off to Rin.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Once they got back to camp Sesshomaru layed down pulling Sango close. He fell into to a light sleep to where he would still sense danger. What he didn't realize is Rin was still awake. She culed up againsy Sango and covered up with Sesshomaru's tail.**

**"Goodnight Okaa-chan, Otou-chan I love you..." she wispered as she fell in to a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru sub-consiously wispered back, "I love you too little one."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**YES, I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S 1:13AM AND I AM DOG TIRED. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! THANKYOU!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it took a while to update sorry I've been busy reading Dark Challenge. It's a awesome book I got from the library. I've read alot of the author's books. It's by Christine Feehan. You all should check her out if you like vampire romance. Well here is Chapter 9! I've got a really bad habbit of writing in the middle of the night. It is 1:30am!!!**

**Recap:"Goodnight Okaa-chan, Otou-chan I love you..." she wispered as she fell in to a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru sub-consiously wispered back, "I love you too little one."**

**OH YEA I FORGOT TO SAY WHEN SESSHOMARU SAID THAT HE WASN'T FULLY CONSIOUS.**

**Chapt. 9**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sesshomaru had gotten up early that morning. He smiled to himself to see Sango holding Rin. She would make a great mother. He realized neither Rin or Sango had eaten in two days so he walked off to find some food.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**One hour later.**

**Sango began to stir and woke up when she couldn't feel Sesshomaru beside. She shot up and realized he wasn't anywhere. Fear suddenly shot through her like a bullet. She stood up.**

**"Sesshomaru!!!! Sesshomaru!!!!" she screamed waking up the young girl in the process. She received no responce. Then she smelt a faint smell of blood. She grabbed her boomarang.**

**"Okaa-chan where are you going?" said the young girl alarmed. Sango nearly forgetting her grabbed her hand.**

**"Come on!! We have to find Sesshomaru!!" they both began to run into the forest.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A mile away.**

**Sango reached a clearing and what she saw petrafied her. The young girl beside clasped to her knees and began sobbing. In the middle of the lay Sesshomaru in a puddle of his blood. He was alive but barely. Sango dropped her weapon and ran to him. She ran her fingers along his stong face.**

**"Sango..." he wispered.**

**"Rin do you have any bandages we need to stop this bleeding!" she yelled to the young girl who was now in hysterics. Her head jerked up. She had rode Ah-Uh there and he had a small bag that contained bandages in case Rin got hurt. She quickly grabbed the bag and brought it to Sango.**

**"Here Okaa-Chan will this work?" She asked tears nearly choking her.**

**"This is perfect thanks." Sango said her voice weak.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The fight.**

**"Sesshomaru how nice to see you." said a woman in a cruel voice the smell of Naraku coming from her body.**

**"Kagura what is you business her you stupid wench." he said his voice colder that ice.**

**"To bring you a message of corse, Naraku says watch the ones you love because they will soon be no more," she laughed at his face showing emotion for the first time.**

**"I love no one wench!" his voice shook with anger.**

**"I thought you loved me but aparently not." she pouted at this.**

**"I was told not to kill you but that does mean I can't hurt you for breaking my heart now does it." she smirked at this. Sesshomaru drew his sword ready for a fight.**

**"Wrong move Sesshomaru." she sent blades of wind towards the sword nocking it out of his hand.**

**"Bitch!" he growled sending the claw whip (sorry I didn't know what it was called.) towards her. She jumped aside sending her next attack in the midst of his.**

**"Dance of the dragons" he had a direct hit nocking him unconsious. (I didn't know if it was Dance of the Dragons or Dance of the Dragon Snakes because it has been called both oh and I know Sesshomaru is really alot stronger than that.)**

**"I'm sorry I really did love you Sesshomaru." she sighed as she kissed his lips, something she had longed to do for a very long time. She stood over him and watched him bleed. She transformed her feather and flew off.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Present**

**"Damnit Naraku! These cuts are deep!" she said forgetting about the young girl standing behind her.**

**"We need to get him out of here. Ah-Uh can you get him on your back?" her voice was strong now because at least she knew he was at least going to live. Ah-Uh walked over and some how got Sesshomaru onto their back. Sango knew only one person who she could go to and that meant faceing Miroku again. She told Ah-Uh the way and Rin and she got on it's back with the unconsious Sesshomau and headed towards Kaede's village. **_'Here goes nothing.'_** she thought as they arived at the village.**

**"Sango where have you..." the monk began but was cut off.**

**"Rin cover you ears for a few minutes will you daughter." she said sweetly turning back towards the monk.**

**"SHUTUP!!! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME!!! YOU TWO-TIMING BAKA!!! I HATE YOU!!! DID YOU GET THAT HATE YOU!!! YOU GO OFF AND FUCK MY BEST FRIEND FOR GOD KNOW HOW LONG AND THEN YOU WANNA ACT ALL SWEET!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! YOU BASTARED!!!!!! I KNOW KAGOME IS DEAD AND I HAVE KNOWN JUST TO TELL YOU!!!!! OH AND I AM IN LOVE WITH SESSHOMARU AND I AM HIS MATE!!! she covered her mouth after the last part. Miroku stood there no emotion what so ever.**

**"Very well." he said coldly as he walked off.**

**"Sango! How have ye been?" said an elderly woman walking out of a near by hut.**

**"I need you help."**

**"Anything for ye Sango."**

**"Please help me take care of Sesshomaru."**

**"Who did ye say?" she was shocked to say the least.**

**"Sesshomaru. He is badly wounded. Can you help?"**

**"Of corse. That as the late Inuyasha brother though is it not? Come on bring him into the hut.**

**"Thank you, and yes this is Inuyasha's brother. Rin helped Sango get Sesshomaru off of Ah-Uh and in to the small hut on a bed of blankets. **

**"I love you too." Sesshomaru wispered with a mocking smile but his eyes were still closed.**

**"Baka!" she laughed embaressed that he had heard what she said. He lifted an arm and grasped her face weakly. He pulled her down and kissed her. She blushed bright crimson.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Ok this was Chapter 9 there will be another chapter with Miroku in it. He won't be very happy though. Well please R&R!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter nine!!**

**Recap:"Baka!" she laughed embaressed that he had heard what she said. He lifted an arm and grasped her face weakly. He pulled her down and kissed her. She blushed bright crimson.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**He woke up early that morning when he smelt Kagura's sent on him. He licked his lips and finally realized she must have kissed him when he went unconcious.**

**"Shit!" he yelled as he jumped up forgeting about the others in the hut momentarily. He grunted when he felt a stab of pain go through his stomach.**

**"Sesshomaru?" questioned Sango in a sleepy voice. She slowly stood up and grasped his hand.**

**"Sorry. It's just... Nevermind." he diverted his eyes to the floor.**

**"What is it?" she was worried.**

**"Damn... Kagura...kissed..me." he manged to choke this out turning a crimson red. Sango's eyes flashed with rage.**

**"SHE WHAT!!! HOW DARE THAT WH..." she was cut off.**

**"Okaa-chan what is wrong?" Rin woke up from the noise.**

**She plastered a fake smile and replied, "Nothing Honey. I... was just going out for awhile with **_**Sesshomaru**_**. Will you be ok with Kaede's for a while?"**

**"Sure!" she chirped as the two adults walked out the door.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Inuyasha forest.**

**Sango kept walking with her weapon on her back and Sesshomaru behind her. She stopped upruptly.**

**"WHORE!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, she flung her weapon hard enough it took out four trees before coming back to her. Sesshomaru just stared at her.**

**"Sango calm do... KAGURA!!" he scenced the wind change.**

**"Sesshomaru my love, how are you? I see you survived our last little confrantation. She was just being bitchy now, trying to stir Sango up. She smirked.**

**"What do you..."**

**"Bitch what the hell do you think you are doing showing you ugly face her!! You kissed Sesshomaru and for that you will DIE!!!" Sesshomaru stood wide-eyed at Sango as she not only flung her weapon but charged at Kagura with her sword. She foced her blade all the way through where Kagura's heart was supposed to be and then went left sending blood everywhere. Kagura lay in two peices in front of her. She fell to her knees.**

**"Sango.." Sesshomaru lay his hand on her sholder.**

**"I'm so sorry.." she sobbed as she pulled him down beside her.**

**"You did nothing wrong it's ok." he lightly kissed her.**

**"I'm covered in blood..I need to bath." a odd sensation occured as she ran to the lake, quickly flinging her cloths to the ground as she dove in. Sesshomaru stood at the waters edge watching her scrub herself wrong. **_'Is she ok? Maybe I should join her.'_** he smirked as he stripped quickly, his bare chest gleaming in the sun. Sango still hadn't noticed him. He swam up behind her with long strokes and wrapped his arms around her making her scream.**

**"Calm down." he said in a smooth voice as he turned her around to face him. She burried her face into his chest all he did was drag her close. The cold water cooling off his now hot body. He was still very new with humans. **_'What do I do now? Should I just hold her?'_

**he puzzled himself. **_'That scent! It can't be didn't he go to hell?'_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ok here is the next chapter. As you can tell Sesshomaru's personality is changing. Oh and I really like Kagura even known I just killed her off.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Recap: _'What do I do now? Should I just hold her?'_

**he puzzled himself. **_'That scent! It can't be didn't he go to hell?'_

**"Hey Sango! I see you and that dumb ass brother of mine are getting along quite well!" yelled a smirking Inuyasha from the shore.**

**"Inuyasha you are alive!!" screamed Sango jumping out of the water fogetting she had no cloths on.**

**"Ahhh!! Sango you're naked!!" yelled Inuyasha wide eyed and red. She quickly jolted back into the water and hid behind Sesshomaru.m Sesshomaru rose from the water his full body showing entirely.**

**"DAMN SESSHOMARU GET BACK IN THE FUCKING WATER!! I DIDN'T COME HER TO SEE MY UGLY ASS BROTHER CLOTHSLESS!!!!" sceamed Inuyasha pointing at his brothers erection.**

**"If you don't want to see it then turn around." replied his brother cooly striding up to land.**

**"Get some cloths on you horny dog!!" growled Inuyasha turning around and closeing his eyes. Sesshomaru slipped his hakama on and picked up his Haori.**

**"Sango come here and wrap up in my Haori." he called to Sango holding his Haori towards the water. Sango walked up as he wrapped it around her. It was way to big but it worked perfectly to keep her covered.**

**"Oh Inuyasha!" she ran to him from behind and hugged him. Sesshomaru began to growl.**

**"Heh Sango I missed you to." he replied hugging her slightly and pushing her back to avoid a fight with Sesshomaru.**

**"I thought you were going to hell with Kikyou?" Sango quetioned.**

**"We decided otherwise. She is going to become Naraku's mate so she can give me inside info. I came here to see if you and...Him would like to help us fight? When it is over we are going to use the jewl to revive Kikyou and then hopefully we can become mates." he replied.**

**"Of corse we'll help." she replied gleefully.**

**"Sango don't tell him that. I will not work with a pathetic half breed like him." Sesshomaru stated rudely.**

**"Sesshomaru...please.." she pleaded a sexy tone in her voice. Sesshomaru blinked a few times trying to erase the erotic fantices that poped up in his head. He sighed.**

**"Very well but he better not get in my way."**

**"Me get in your way!!! You don't get in my way!" the brothers began growling and had their hands on their swords.**

**"Cut it out you two. I care for you both so you will not kill each other." They looked at her astonished.**

**"Fine."**

**"Very well."**

**"I'm supposed to meet Kikyou at midnight would you come with me Sango?" **

**"Sure Inuyasha I'll come."**

**"No you won't Sango." Sesshomaru growled.**

**"Sesshomaru I can take care of my self. I can do this."**

**"Sesshomaru I don't want you around Kikyou you hate her so stay here. I will bring Sango as soon as we are done.**

**"Yea Sheshy he will." her voice husky.**

**"Inuyasha if she gets hurt you will die. Understand?" Sesshomaru said this in a dangerous growl.**

**"Whatever. Sango we have to go if we are to be there on time."**

**"Ok" the two walked into the forest leaving Sesshomaru there fuming.**

**"Otou-chan where have you been?" said a small child running to the demon lord.**

**"Rin lets go back to the womans house. Sango will be back later." he walked off Rin skipping happily behind him.**

**"OK."**

**This was the last update for most likly a week. Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapt. 12

Recap: **"Otou-chan where have you been?" said a small child running to the demon lord.**

**"Rin lets go back to the womans house. Sango will be back later." he walked off Rin skipping happily behind him.**

**"OK."**

**"Inuyasha. Hello Sango." a woman said comeing from deep in the forest.**

**"Kikyou have you any useful information?" said the hanyou walking up and embracing the woman. She firmly pushed him away.**

**"Yes. Naraku is in a weakend state. He is extremly vulnerable and cannot fight. If you will acquire Sesshomaru I will show you to his hideout."**

**"Does he have the last piece of the jewl?"**

**"It is in his back."**

**"Would you purify the jewl and complete it for me?"**

**"Why do you want it?"**

**"I want to live with Sesshomaru for enternity. So I want to become an Inu-Youkai I would wish for you and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and me to all become Inu-Youkai. That way you would not only be alive again but also be able to live with Inuyasha forever." Inuyasha stood still shocked that Kikyou had pushed him away.**

**"Then yes I will. Inuyasha I pushed you away so Naraku wouldn't sence you presence on me." she said as if she had read his mind.**

**"Oh. Well if you two will wait here I will go get that jackass."**

**"Inuyasha." Sango said strictly and he knew why.**

**"Sorry. Wait here." he ran into the forest. Kikyou slid down the trunk of a tree and closed her eyes.**

**"Kikyou? What is wrong?" Kikyou opened her eyes and stared into Sango's brown orbs.**

**"I am weak the soul stealers number is lessing therefore giving me fewer souls." her eyes drooped.**

**"What if I broke off a fragment of the jewl to keep you alive untill we defeate Naraku and wish you into an Inu-Youkai?"**

**"I suppose. Thankyou young Taijiya. I am sorry that you will not have that young boy by your side when this is all over." Sango sat beside the dead miko.**

**"It is the lest I can do considering you are helping us destroy Naraku. And it is better that Kohaku is de... gone then suffering under Naraju's control." she still couldn't come to terms with Kohaku's death. A tear slid her cheek right as the men arrived. She felt a warm hand stroke her face.**

**"Sesshomaru."**

**"Do not cry this will be over soon."**

**"Sesshomaru I will carry Kikyou so we have speed, and she will tell me where to go. You do the same with Sango and follow us." with that all four of them were off to the north."**

**:":":":"""""":":":"::":::":":":":"::":":":":":"::":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

**As they reached Naraku castle Kanna apeared. Kikyou jumped down from Inuyasha and grabbed her bow and some arrows.**

**"You have decieved master Naraku. For this you must perish" said the girl in a creepy low voice. Kikyou aimed her arrow at the mirror and shot. The mirror burst and kanna fell to the ground.**

**"Creepy girl. I'm gonna slice you in half." and with that Inuyasha swung his sword and disinigrated her body.**

**"This way Inuyasha. There is a strong miasma so Inuyasha and Sesshomaru be careful not to allow the the poison to into your body. In other words hold you breath as much as posible. Sango you have that poison mask so put it on. As for me, the maisma will not effect me because I am not a living creature." They arived at a hidden door. Kikyou opened it and revealed a room with a clob of demons flesh and a Naraku face in the middle.**

**"I will handle this." Kikyou aimed her arrow and summoned all of her miko power into it.**

**"Die Naraku!" she said as his body was obliveated by the purity of her arrow. A jewl fragment fell to the ground beside her.**

**"The jewl is now complete. Sango make the wish."**

**"Midoriko I ask of you to take my wish and grant it."**

**"You have done well Taijiya. I sense no ill will of you. What is it you wish?" said Midoriko from inside the jewl.**

**"I wish for Inuyasha, Kikyou, Rin, and myself to become Inu-Youkai. So that we can spend enternity with the one we love.**

**"You will have your wish. Kikyou you are having another chance with Inuyasha. So do not be decieved again." Kikyou was first to change. Her hair grew to where it was ab inch above her knee, and silver streaks blended with her normally black hair. Sango had the same things happen to her but she also had light pink marks like Sesshomaru and a cresent moon on her forehead. The only difference in Inuyasha was he had the stipes and didn't have the dog ears any longer.**

**"Wow." Sango said as Sesshomaru came to her and embraced her tightly.**

**"Inuyasha." Kikyou called to him as her kissed her possevly.**

**"Now we can be together forever Kikyou I love you." Inuyasha held her tight as if he would never let go.**

**Ok this is then last chapter there will be no sequal. Please R&R!!**


End file.
